There have been pillows that have been proposed being generally formed into a U-shape having a concave portion for receiving the back of a user's head so as to give comfortable feeling in bed. Such an example is described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-36789. Also, a U-shaped pillow designed to substantially cover both the head and ears of a human body designed to protect against cold temperatures has been described in Japanese Un-examined Utility Model Laid-Open No. 64-35966.
In the former, however, there is the possibility that the user's head will become dislodged as the user turns over in bed. Further, it is difficult for this pillow to restore and maintain the disordered line of the user's backbone.
In the latter, the U-shaped pillow is effective for protecting ears against the cold in the winter season or in cold climates. In a milder climate, however, its user may feel too warm and, thus may not be suitable for use. Further, the outer portions of ears may frequently adhere to those features, which results in a constrained feeling and prevents the user from obtaining a pleasant sleep.
Turning over in bed promotes blood circulation and is preferable, from the viewpoint of health. Accordingly, there exists a desire for a pillow which makes turning over easy, does not disorder a user's backbone line, and gives a comfortable sleep.
Further, from the viewpoint of the physical therapy, the pillow can facilitate the maintenance of user relaxation by the selection, inclusion and use of audio of selected frequencies or desirable music, which may encourage the generation of the beneficial alpha waves that are found in the user's brain, thus effectuating ease of sleep for the user.
Such sound or music is innocuous in its effect on others who are nearby when a user listens to it alone in bed. However, it may be an annoyance to a third parties nearby who do not desire such sound or music. Even so, it is inconvenient to wear an earphone or headphone, and it may be impossible to sleep with an earphone or headphone on the user's head.
The present invention has been designed in consideration of the above-described problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a swing type pillow having a form which maintains a user's backbone line in a straight position and makes turning over easy. Another object of the invention is to provide a technique in which a pillow has a built-in sound source in its interior so that the pillow can be also used for relaxation or for the purpose physically treating such problems as those involving sleeplessness, and which is also functionally equivalent to or near equivalent to the functioning of an earphone or headphone, without the need to employ such devices.